Subaru Sakamaki x Werewolf Male Reader
by CantUSeeThatHunHanIsReal
Summary: You share a detention room With Subaru! *wink*


It wasn't that Subaru hated to get detention, in fact he loathed it, but it was a place were he didn't have to worry about his brothers or that stupid Yui girl. Just because her blood was sweeter than usual blood, didn't mean that she was special or something. He didn't hate her, but she was too naivé and easy to break. He could actually take a nap here without being disturbed. He had just placed his head on the desk, then- SLAM!

**~Your POV~**

Detention on your first day, aww man, it wasn't your fault either! It was that stupid girl and that pink haired boy? Eh whatever... It was so unfair! In your rage you had kicked the door open, making it slam into the wall. You looked in to the empty-, no wait! It was one person in the room, a male, beside him the room was completly empty. When you entered the room, you got welcomed by a too familiar smell... Vampire!

But this time it was different, normally you would have gagged and had to cover your nose cause of the strong smell. This smell was rather nice and your sensitive werewolf nose didn't react. After picking a random desk behind the other male, you finally had a chance to look closely at him.

He was a vampire, no doubt, he had almost completly white hair if you didn't look at the light purple in the ends. His skin was pale, but not in a sick way. He also wore a key necklace and a matching bracelet. The uniform jacket he wore had the arms rolled up, under that he had a grey and white t-shirt which was ritched up. His tight black jeans fitted well along with the white boots and the rest of the outfit. And there was those fiery red eyes, who held a great anger behind them.

"Tsc!" "Excuse me?" You cocked an eyebrow at him. "Would you stop staring at me, it's really annoying!" You smirked a little, so he noticed. "I'm sorry, but you seem so.." "So?" You had hit a nerve there, your smirk widened. "Different.." The word almost rolled of your tongue. He shot up from his seat. "You don't know a thing about me! You..." "Me what?" This was really amusing, you could tell that those beutifull red eyes of his, nearly glowed with anger. "You filthy werewolf!"

Berfore he could blink, you had him pinned against the wall. "So you noticed.." With your mouth just centimeters from his ear, your breath tickled it with every word you spoke. Subaru shuddered, it was just a little, but you noticed. 'Cute..' Chuckling a bit, you looked him in his eyes. "Speaking of not knowing... It's really you who don't know a thing." By now, had your wolf ears raised up from their hiding place in your (h/c) hair, since they were the same colour. God, how fun it was teasing him. "They say that a vampire who drinks werewolf blood, will either lose his mind or die..." You leaned in and started to nip at his neck. "But no-one knows since no-one have tried it in centuries.." You said as you continued the little assult at his neck. Subaru let out a quiet moan as you found his sweet spot, his struggling now fading away. "Tsc tsc, making such naughty noices. I never got your name by the way." "S-subaru..-Ah!" He managed to get out between the moans, as you licked and sucked at his sweet spot. "Subaru~" You said as if you were tasting at the name while you let go of his neck. Subaru let out a little growl of disaproval, his whole body ached after your touch. He had submitted himself to you compleatly.

Your mouth was now at his ear, licking and nipping at his earflip. "Subaru~" You purred. "I like it.." "Aah!" His hands was now gripping your shirt, this was so out of character for him, but your touch, he needed it badly. "Such a naughty vampire" You chuckled. "But you know, werewolf blood, for vampires who tastes it, it's sweeter than the sweetest nectar.." And with that you bit your finger.

The smell! The smell was so arrousing. Subaru licked his now dry lips, his troath felt like it were on fire. His eyes were now focused on your fingers, the blood had started to drip on the floor, slowly, as if it were teasing him. When he looked back at you, was all he could see; your smirk. "Beg.." Was the only word who escaped your lips. And what a cruel word too, if he only had the strenght to punch that annoying smirk of your face. But his troath ached, no matter how many times he swallowed, it still felt like a whole desert was place inside it.

The sight before you was Subaru in a panting and blushing mess. And let's not forget the half-lidded eyes, who no longer held anger, but pure pleasure. He looked up at you with a pleadning look in his eyes, "P-please.." Came a hoarse wisper, his gaze never leaving yours. "Please what?" This was just to fun, he was such a uke.. He let out a little growl, before blushing a scarlet red "Please l-let me have the blood" You hadn't waited for something else, placing your fingers in your mouth you started to suck at them. His eyes widened at your actions, before you pulled them out and crashed your lips into his. Subaru let out a suprised gasp, allowing you to roam his mouth.

It felt like Subaru's taste buds were going to explode, compared to this, Yui's blood tasted sour. He closed his eyes and let him self get lost in the kiss. Your tongues fighting for for dominance, Subaru couldn't help moaning into the kiss, it just felt so good. Beside the blood, it was another taste making the blood taste even better, was it your taste?

Breaking off the kiss because of air, leaving your lips conected with a trail of saliva. Smirking, you licked your lips as your eyes scanned his face. Stepping back a little, you watched as he dried his mouth with his hand, as he had tasted something horrible and spitted out. His normal attitude was back, and by the look he had in his eyes you could tell he was beyond furious. "W-what was that for?!" He demanded with an angry blush covering his face. You just smirked at him. "You're just too cute for your own good.." You turned around, but a sudden hand on your shoulder stopped you from walking out. "I asked why you did that!" Subaru growled behind you.

Again Subaru found himself pinned against the wall. Your smirk was the only thing he saw before your lips found his. You licked his lips asking for entrance, but he kept them shut. Growling a warning at him, he whimpered and let you in. While your tongue was dancing tango with his, Subaru accidently bucked his hips against yours, making you growl a little. Breakng appart before things went to far, your lips found his ear were they nippet a bit before you whispered; "My name is (m/n) by the way, remember it~"

Letting him go, you looked up at the clock. "Oh, my time's up..," Starting to walk out off the room, you stopped "I'll be seeing you around, and then we'll continue~" You winked at him, making him blush a shade of red. Smirking you continued "Oh, and if you see your brother, tell him not to make other people get detention. And tell that girl to shower, she smells vampire 10 meters away.." And then with that you were gone.

Looking up at the clock to also notice that his time was up, Subaru couldn't help but to smirk some. He looked forward to see you again, but this time it was you that would be the submessive one~

Extended ending:

When Subaru came home, the first person he spotted was Ayato. "Ah, Subaru you're home~" Growling some, he gave Ayato a look that could make an adult cry, which made Ayato hide in a corner rest of the night.

After walking up to his room, he saw Yui being pinned to the wall by Laito. Throwing Yui over his shoulder after snatching her from Laito, he ran to the bathroom and threw Yui in the shower, litterly... Walking away, he heard Laito enter the bath. "Oh, bitch-chan, waiting for me to take a shower?~ Are you trying to seduce me? ufufufufu~" "N-no, Subaru...-" "You want to shower with Subaru, you hurt my feelings bitch-chan..ufufufu.. You need to be punished..~"

This was the best night in Subaru's life, so long~~~~ *wink*


End file.
